


Tent fun

by Fanficlover84



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficlover84/pseuds/Fanficlover84
Summary: Lauren gets curious when she leaves camilo sleeping to go investigate the new tent.
Relationships: Camilo/Main Character (Love Island), Tai/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lauren and camilo have been happily coupled up since she took him back from Iona. But will they last after the new arrivals crash onto the scene.

*Lauren*

I step out of the tent and stretch. Smiling over me and camilo chat. He really is the sweetest boy in here. I hope we make it all the way. I go to make my way in the villa when I spot a tent I know wasn't there last night. 'This must be what viv heard last night.' I approach the tent and fake cough loudly. The voices stop. "Is someone in there? Can I come in?" I ask. Suddenly a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me in. Suddenly I'm this mystery tent with Jason mamoa clone, bill #2 but sexy, and the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. "Oh hey, it's lauren!" Jason says. "It's good to finally meet you." Sexy bill says. Miss gorgeous doesn't say anything but gives me a head nod and a sexy smile. "I'm Tai" Jason says with the most sexy dimples ever. "I'm Ciaran." Sexy Bill says. "And I'm Yasmin." Miss gorgeous says. For the next couple minutes we all banter back and forth. I get a little uncomfortable when Tai and Ciaran just stare at me. I'm about to ask them what's wrong when Yasmin say "Lauren you must be real excited to see us." While pointing at my shirt. I look down to see my fully erect nipples. Embarrassing. I play it cool tho. "Fit as you lot are how can you blame me?" I say trying to make a joke and laugh it off. Suddenly Yasmin voice is near my ear. "Oh really." She whispers while she rolls my nipples between her index finger and thumb. "Maybe we should see how excited you can get." She purrs. I moan softly as she starts massaging my breaths. My brain tells me to stop but it feels so good that I can't. I feel Camilo shirt come off my body and yasmin takes my left nipple in her mouth. I moan as she expertly sucks and licks my left then right nipple. I completely forget about Ciaran and tai until Ciaran starts to speak up "So yasmin gets to have all the fun?" Yasmin looks at him and smile. Soon I'm on my back with Ciaran on my left nipple, Tai on the right nipple and yasmin working her fingers in and out of me. I would moan but tai has my mouth covered. "Can't have you alerting the islanders that we are here before we are done with you." 

*yasmin*  
I told myself that I was gonna be good when I got here but here I am, about to have a orgy with the new guys and Lauren. I'll be mad after the fact. Since Ciaran and tai took the top, let me work my magic at the bottom. I replace to two fingers I been using to work her over with my tongue. Best decision. She sweet like I thought she would be. I push her legs farther apart and begin to devour her sweet clit. I hear her muffled moans and I go from licking to sucking her clit until I feel her wall clench so I flick my tongue faster until she comes and I slowly suck until she rides her climax out. I get up. Wipe my face. Kiss her softly. "You turn boys." And I sit back and enjoy the show.

*Ciaran*  
With Yasmin being done I place myself between lauren's legs while tai kisses her. I enter her and I swear It felt like heaven. I begin to move while Tai keeps Lauren muffled. I still hear her sexy moan tho. I pick up the pace until I hear voices outside the tent I freeze and hold my breath. Thankfully the voices all fade into the villa. "No muffle needed now." Yasmin says. Tai removes his hand from her mouth and starts rubbing her clit while I'm trying to see how wet she can get. Very wet apparently. "Oh fuck" Lauren cried out as I work my hips faster. "Come for us Lauren." I say and at the moment she calls my name as her walls clench and pull me in deeper. Thankfully I remember to pull out. I lay there catching my breath then look at Tai and say "can you do better?" 

*Tai*  
This is the hardest I've ever been. I put the condom on look down into Lauren hazel eyes and kiss her while I invade her slowly. She fits around me like a glove. She so wet that I can barley hold back my come. So I kiss her while I try to get my control back. Then I slowly pull out and push back in. "So good." I moan as I pick up my pace, loving the way shes moaning my name and looking at me right now. I push her legs up and go as deep as a can. She cries out. "Faster." She moans. "Say please." I growl. "Please. Faster. I-I'm so.......Oh God. Her walls start clenching so I go as fast as I can until she comes. I continue my pace as she climaxes twice until I come. I thrust one last time and scream her name until we are both spent. We are so caught up in out climaxes that we don't hear Ciaran moans at first. We look over and yasmin had her strap buried deep into Ciaran and he's loving it. I chuckle a little then kiss Lauren deeply wondering if I've already caught feelings. I finally let her leave to freshen up. Yasmin still giving Ciaran her deep stroke and he's throwing it back like a pro. Man first day on the island and already it's both crazy and amazing.

*lauren*  
I sit in the shower kicking myself for cheating on camilo. What's worse. The only part I don't regret is Tai. I can explain it but it's like we clicked. Oh God what did. I do? Do I tell him. No he will hate me. I'll just pretend it never happened. Yea that's it.

The sleepover

*lauren* 

even after the pillow fight and the game of snog, marry, and pie I can't sleep. I still feel bad for cheating on camilo but at the same time I find myself thinking about Tai. I think I need some air. I wiggle out of bed, careful not to wake any of the girls. Then I notice two are missing. I then hear muffled voices coming from the bathroom. I nudge the door slightly and there is yasmin with face buried in AJ and AJ covering her mouth to muffle her moans. I feel a tingle in my southern region but decide not to join in. I tiptoe my way to the roof terrace to think. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't know anybody out there with me until I feel arms around me, thinking it's camilo I turn to kiss him and shocked to see Tai. I break his embrace. "What are you doing?" I whisper loudly. "I couldn't sleep so I came up here to clear my mind and notice you here." Tai steps closer "why have you been dodging me?" He asked not even trying to hide the hurt in his voice.  
"You know why. What happened that first day should of never happened." I say flatly. I'm not going to sugarcoat anything with him. "I never should of came in that tent. I should of just walked in the villa but now I got this weighting me and I can't......."  
"You felt it too" Tai say and I freeze. I know what he's talking about but I've been denying it  
"I didn't feel anything." I lie. Hoping he'll believe me and go away.   
"Yes you did. You felt the spark between us." He says "It's not going to go away by ignoring me Lauren." He reaches for me but I dodge him. "I told you I don't feel any spark between us!" I whisper loudly. "What do I have to do to prove that I don't feel anything for you?"  
"Kiss me."  
"...what?"  
"Kiss me" he says. "If you can kiss me and still say you don't feel a spark I will leave you alone."   
"Fine." I say through gritted teeth.  
I walk over and lean in. And just like before fireworks go off. I don't know how long we kiss but next I remember is we are both naked on the bench. Tai takes each nipple in his mouth as I slowly lower myself on him. I move slowly at first trying to get use to him, he's so big, I pick up my pace moaning while I watch his eyes roll into the back of his head. It's better than the first time. I'm getting close when he suggests I get up and get on all fours. 

*Tai*   
I perfectly in my Lauren again. Making her moan like only I can when I tell her to get on all fours. She needs to be taught a lesson. I plant myself hard into her. She cries out then while I thrust my hips into her I say "you belong to me. I don't give a damn who you coupled up with, you're mine." I turn my head and I see camilo. I smirk at him and thrust into Lauren harder. Making her moan my name repeatedly. I grab Lauren by the hair and yank, she almost comes then "say it Lauren, say you are mine." 

"Shit. I'm yours. I'm al- fuck I'm so close. I'm all yours!" I stare directly into camilo eyes as this is happening. He just turns and walks away. I feel Lauren climax I continue my pace until she rides it out the I come as well. I kiss her deeply and tell her goodnight. But on my way back to the boys I hear muffle voices, thinking camilo is telling the boys what happened I nudge the door as see something I wasn't expecting. Ciaran is bent over the sink while nicky rams into him. I want to leave but it's kinda hot so I watch a little. "Fuck you're so tight" nicky moans. Ciaran can't even form a sentence while taking ALL of nicky. He moaning like crazy and at this point I'm getting hard and I go to leave before I join in when I see seb. Now more intrigued I look to see what's gone happen. Seb pushes nicky out the way, forces Ciaran on all fours and thrust into him hard. I'm shocked more that anything now. Semi hard gone and all. The nicky pushes seb over on Ciaran and not it's a race to see who comes first. All I hear is grunts, moans of pleasure, and skins slapping. I finally tear my eyes from the them and go to bed thinking about my Lauren. 

*Lauren* 

"I'm leaving the show. I not staying with a woman that can freely give herself to another man but I want nobody but you but you broke my heart. Be on the lookout for the new islander."  
Carmilo  
I'm in the dressing room in tears. How did he find out? Why didn't I tell him from the start? How can I let my hormones take over me? I ball the letter up and throw it away before the girls walk in. The producers told them that camilo had a family emergency and left because of that. They all hug me and say all kinds of positive things but I'm so numb that it barely registers with me. What do I do now? *chimes* "I GOT A TEXT!" yasmin yells. Ladies it's time for a surprise recoupling. #ladieschoice  
"At least you won't be single for long." Elladine says as she helps fix my makeup. "We ready ladies?" AJ asked while subtly holding yasmin hand. As we make our way to the firepit I overhear Tai talking to Ciaran. "Bruh did you really fuck her in front of him?" Ciaran asked. "Hell yea I did!" Boast Tai "and I'm glad he's gone. She'll have no choice but to pick me now."  
My stomach drops and I feel sick. Once it passes, all I feel is anger and regret. 'His Lauren huh had no choice but to pick him. We'll see about that.

*Tai*  
So he just up and leaves? Works for me. I can really have Lauren all to myself now. The girls all make their way over to us and we wait in silence. *chime* My Lauren up first. She squares her shoulders and speaks "I want to couple with this boy because he's sweet and fit. And I want to get to know him better. The boy I choose is.......Ciaran! 'WHAT THE HELL?!


	2. She chose WHO?!

*Ciaran*  
"The boy I want to couple up with is Ciaran"  
I've never been more shocked in my life. Happy also. The villa's fittest girl just chose me. ME! As happy as I am, I'm also not stupid. I know why she picked me. She must of heard our conversation. I look over at Tai and he's pissed! I also catch seb winking at me and I blush.  
"Let's chat after the recoupling." I whisper to Lauren and she agrees. 

*Tai*  
WHO DOES LAUREN THINK SHE IS?! SHE PICKED CIARAN REALLY?! SO THIS IS THE GAME SHE WANTS TO PLAY?! I zone in just in time to hear Genevieve say "the boy I want to couple up with is Tai" then a idea hits me. Genevieve is Lauren's best friend and I know how Lauren will pay for not picking me. I smile at Genevieve and hug her. "Thank for picking me." I say out loud. 'I'll properly thank you tonight' I think to myself with a smirk.

*Lauren*

I walk Ciaran out to the roof terrace for a chat. I think he knows why I picked him and I don't want to lie to him.  
"Lauren, I know you chose me because you heard me and tai earlier." I blink but I also nod. "I don't want you to think I'm leading you on. We can just be friends and you can graft on whoever you want." I tell him. "Thank you for you honest Lauren. Being friends is just fine with me." He says and I breath a sigh of relief. We walking back to the kitchen where the other couple are when we hear "OH TAI" coming from the bedroom. Me and Ciaran walk in and there is Tai plowing into Genevieve. Her head is turned away from us so she doesn't know we see them but Tai is looking directly at us with this smug smirk on his face. Ciaran looks gobsmacked and I just stand there in disbelief. Still smirking at us he rolls his hips harder into Genevieve and she moans louder. I turn away because I can't take it anymore. Ciaran leads me out the room "are you ok?" Ciaran ask with a voice full of concern. "I'm fine. Just seen Tai for who he really is and I miss camilo even more now." Ciaran hugs me tightly. Then we join everyone else in the kitchen.

*Tai*  
That's right Lauren, I'm giving your best friend my best strokes I think as Lauren watch us. Once she leaves I squirt a mayo packet I had hidden on viv back and tell her to wash up so we can rejoin the other couples. Ugh! I want my Lauren!! Nobody can get me off like she can. But since she wanna play this game I'm gone play it with her. "I'm ready!" Viv shouts and I'm already over her but I force a smile as we head to the kitchen.

Four days later

*Ciaran*  
Tai is playing a very dangerous game, but that's him.  
It's been a few days and everyone can tell he's faking how happy he is with viv, except her. But Lauren has been completely ignoring him. I admire her strength so much more. I splash water on my face and get ready to brush my teeth when seb pops up behind me and grabs my waist. "I've missed you." He whispers in my ear. I turn around, "not enough to graft on me in public." I say dryly. Ever since that night in the bathroom seb has all but ignored me. Me and nicky had a chat and we agreed it was a one off thing. He was curious and I soothed his curiosity but seb will only approach me when I'm alone. I hate feeling used but that doesn't stop the moan that escapes my lips when seb kisses my neck. "You know that's not true." He says while pulls my pajamas down. "Let me show you how much I miss you." He turns me around and bends me over the sink. I suck in a breath as he thrusts into me and starts pumping his hips. I moan louder the harder he thrusts. He reaches around and starts jerking me. I feel my climax coming and I come and collapse on the bathroom floor. Seb kisses my lips, pulls up his pants and leaves the bathroom. I take another shower feeling cheap and used.

A week later  
*Tai*  
It is so funny, here we are recoupled well everyone except Lauren, with yasmin picking AJ and Seb picking Ciaran that's leaves Lauren single and up for elimination. I couldn't be happier. I bet she wished she'd picked me. Now she's all alone. *ding* Lauren's phone. She reads the text: Lauren turn around and you will see the boy you are coupled up with. What the hell?!


	3. OMG He's back!!

*Lauren*  
'Turn around to see the boy you're coupled with.'  
I turn around and there stands Kassam, the guy from season 2 Casa amor!! My mouth dropped, like everybody mouth did. He walks up and gives me a hug, "I can't wait to get to know you." He whispers in my ear, send goosebumps down my arm. "Same" is all I can manage to say.

*Ciaran*  
When I say that I want to laugh so hard right now!! Tai did everything in his power to make sure he put Lauren through hell while she just continued to be her and now not only is she happy, she is coupled up with a total hottie. Tai looks like he just ate a lemon while everyone else congratulates her and kassam. 

*Tai*  
NO NO DAMMIT NO!!! She was suppose to be single and lonely, how dare they get a nobody from last season to come in here couple with my Lauren?! No matter. I destroyed one of her relationships, I'll destroy this one too.

Later that night  
*Tai*  
I finally got to get kassam alone in the bathroom. Time to let him know how things go around here.

"HEY" I shout. He doesn't even look at me. I'm not tolerating this disrespect. I get right in his face. "Stay the hell away from Lauren, she'd mi......."  
"No she's not" he says calmly. "You destroyed her and camilo, slept with her best friend in front of her, and been pretending you in this happy couple knowing you're not to spite her" he turns to face me "you are nothing but a spoiled brat that lost his favorite toy"  
He walks away "But if you pay attention, I'll show you how to treat a woman." He calls out. I go into the bedroom and thrust hard into viv. I want Lauren to hear what she's missing. 

*kassam*  
Ok does he really think he's impressing anyone? Nobody cares about you fake couple or your fake sex noises. But I'm more concerned with Lauren's hot mouth and her wet opening. 

I went for a small peck but it turned passionate quick. I've never moved this fast but it feels right. I'm kissing her neck while working my fingers in her slowly. She wants to moan loudly but my kisses keep her muted. "Let's go to the bathroom" whispers and I obliged. In the bathroom I slowly take her clothes off, kissing places as I go. Her skin is soft and she smells so good. I know the bathroom floor isn't romantic but the best we got.  
I lay Lauren down and kiss down her neck to her perfect breast sucking one while rolling the other nipple between my thumb and index finger, I finally kiss my way to between her legs then push them apart slightly so I can lick her dripping clit. She tasted amazing. I love the way she moans and says my name. I start to swirl my tongue making her eyes roll back. She's close so I flick my tongue until I feel her walls clench then I slow down so she can enjoy her climax. I then replace my tongue with my rock hard member. I thrust in slowly and stopped to kiss her and get the control back. I won't move but that won't deter her. She rolls her hips against me making moan softly. I pull out and thrust in again. I roll my hips against her and she matches my pace. She feels amazing. I feel her walls starting to clench and pull me in deeper so I speed up. Her climax triggers my own and we lay on the bathroom floor, making out like some high school kids but happy and I realize that she really is special and I refuse to let anyone, especially Tai, get between us.

Next recoupling  
*Tai*  
Finally a recoupling where the we get to choose first and this time I know nothing will get between me and my Lauren. I look over at kassam and he looks nervous, which he should be because he knows I'm taking my Lauren from him. I smirk at him, which he returns. Pissing me off real quick. Soon the girls gather round the fire pit and the first phone go off, Kassam stand up. 'Dammit' I think to myself. "I want to couple with this girl because she amazing, special to me, and drop dead gorgeous. I've enjoyed getting to know her and I can't wait to see how far we go." I'm glaring at him like I could kill him with my eyes.  
"The girl I want to couple up with is Lauren"  
That's it. I jump to my feet, :NO!! I roar out. Everybody goes silent. "She's mine!!!! Only mine!!! I ran camilo off to get her, I pretend to be happy with her best friend to teach her a lesson" I hear a gap but I don't stop "I refuse to let you come between us!!!!! GIVE ME WHAT'S MINE!!!" I yell.  
"I don't belong to you." Lauren spits out. "You lied and manipulated me, drove off camilo and got with viv just to make me mad. You aren't a man and I will never be with you." That last part hurt bad. Lauren goes to comfort viv who's hysterical right now and I slowly realize that my plan backfired in a major way, Harry phone goes off next. He stands "since Tai is to stupid to see a good woman in front of him, I hope I can put a smile back on this girl face. The girl a want to couple up with is Genevieve. " soon everybody has recoupled except me. I'm alone. Then my phone beeps. 'Tai as you have not been chosen you have been dumped from the island. Please gather your things and say goodbye' I lower my head. I go to say something to Lauren but she turns her back on me and continues to comfort viv. So I just sigh and leave.  
Nobody helps me pack. Nobody sees me off. I just leave. Alone and crying.


End file.
